Unbreakable Love
by jasw494
Summary: An arranged marriage, a mistreated and taken for granted wife. Broken Vows and a new love that will have to fight against a stubborn possessive Alpha, jealousy, hate, traditions and an entire tribe to survive. I suck at making a summary better to just read the story. Jacob/Leah, Jacob/Renesmee, Leah/Paul
1. Chapter 1: The end of a marriage

**Unbreakable Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters they all belong to the Twilight author.**

 **Author's Note: This is my first story in a log time, I haven't been able to find a Beta so i apologize for any mistakes, if someone is interested in helping me with this story, send me a PM. Okay I am nervous I hope you guys enjoy it**

Waiting for my husband, to come home after a night of patrol and have him come inside the house smelling like her, is not what I pictured when I imagined my life as a happily married woman. But who I am fooling, I am not happy, Jake doesn't love me and he barely tolerates me for the sake of the tribe and to keep his father happy. He loves her, he needs her and he hates me. This is my reality and in a way I guess I have learned to accept it.

This started because of a dream that a crazy stubborn old man had about his son marrying a Quileute woman, becoming the chief of la push and giving him grandkids. I have no idea who told Billy black, that I would be the perfect wife for his son and those grandkids he wants I highly doubt he will get them. Jake barely touches me these days and knowing that he is thinking about her when we are in bed is not exactly a huge turn on for me.

It wasn't always this way, at the beginning of our marriage, things were different, he was kind, loving, funny, we enjoyed our company, ate together, watched movies, made love or at least I thought it was love but then things changed. He came home one night and told me that the Cullen's were back and that Renesmee was home and all grown up. I remember asking him if this changed anything but he said no, we were married and he was happy and kissed me. That was the end of my happy marriage, after that day, he became a different person, cold, angry, frustrated, distant. Nothing I did was good, he would stay out late, sometimes he didn't come home, sex became something he was forced to do and then one night he came home really late and when he climbed into our bed, he smelled like vampire and sex, I couldn't believe it so I waited until he fell asleep and got up, got dressed and left the house. That was the first night I cried alone in the woods, the night I realized that Jacob was having sex with Renesnee. The sound of a closing door takes me out of memory lane and I get ready to face my husband who is back from being with her.

I plaster a fake smile on my face and ask him how patrol was tonight and he responds with the same lie that he uses every night **"It was long, I am tired and hungry"** No kiss not even the courtesy of asking how I am doing or how was my day, nothing. I miss the friendship we used to have, the playful banter, the trust, the silly names but all of that ended a long time ago.

Nights like these, make me wish I had ran and told them all to go to hell but my mother told me it was the right thing to do and that it was Sarah's and my Dad´s dream for our two families to unite and become one. Damn my mom always knew the words to say to get me to do what she wanted. I could never deny anything to my dad and Sarah was an amazing woman and such a sweet and kind lady to me and my family. I sealed my fate that day, when I agreed to become Leah Black. Talk about bad decisions and terrible choices that one was the worst. But I would have never fully agreed to it if Jacob had refused or told that he would resent me and treat me this way. No he lied he told me we would make this work, that he was going to give this marriage a real chance and that we would be happy. God I wish someone would have given me a Crystal ball that day, once glimpse into this future and I would have ran so fast and so far away from here.

I watch him walk around the house like a caged animal, I know he hates living here with me and he wishes he didn't have to come home just to keep his father happy and healthy. He heads for the kitchen and I follow him, ready to be a good wife and give my husband his diner. He sits down at the table and waits for me to serve the food. I feel like one of those stepford wives and I hate it. I wish he would be attentive, kind, sweet but no that is never going to happen. Sometimes I wonder how I would react if he actually held me or kissed me, hell I would even be happy with a simple thanks for diner, but no that only happens in fairy tales and in happy marriages where the husband loves his wife. I wait for him to eat and hope that this night will end soon, so that I can go to bed and just sleep, I am so tired of this life.

I watch him look at the plate like it offends him, he is a wolf, he should be devouring the food but instead he pushes the plate away from him, turns to look at me and I know that here comes the complaints.

 **"Did you make this?"** He asks, I turn around and reply yes and ask him why **"It doesn't taste good, maybe you should get Emily to give you some cooking lessons"** he answers. I don't respond, he knows that is a low blow comparing me to my damn cousin. I really don't know why it still hurts me, I should be used to this comments from him. He finally says he is not that hungry and that he will go to bed.

I wish I could just let him go to bed and be done with this night and I know I will regret asking him this but his father already called twice and I don't want to deal with the old man again. So I take a deep breath and follow him.

 **"Hey Jake this week is our anniversary"** I say trying to start the conversation. **"I was thinking we could maybe throw a party invite the packs and our families, what do you think?"** I ask and I get no reaction or response from him. I move to the living room and see him standing near the stairs, shaking his head and looking at the ground. **"If you want we can celebrate alone and not invite anyone"** I offer and he finally turns and looks at me only to say **"what exactly am I supposed to celebrate Leah? That I was forced into this marriage with you or that I lost the one I"** he goes quiet and I feel my heart break for the thousandth time. I close my eyes and hold the tears back because I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. **"Yea you are absolutely right, I was just been stupid like always"** I tell him and turn to leave so he can go to bed and I can have some peace for a moment to collect myself but instead my damn temper gets in the way. I am a damn female wolf and I am tired of keeping my mouth shut and let him walk all over me, so without thinking I start talking **"Hey Jake do you celebrate with her?"** I ask and don't stop even when I see that angry look on his face when he turns to look at me. **"Do you remember the day you imprinted on her, have a party with some fancy 5 star restaurant meal that I could never prepare? Do you make love to her and actually look at her when you do it or do you just close your eyes, pretend she is someone else and get it done as fast you can like you do with me"** God damn it tonight I'm on a roll and I know I will regret it.

He walks towards me and I know this is going to hurt. I can see that smirk on his face, he wants me to feel as miserable as he does by living with me, but I didn't think those words would ever come out of his mouth. **"When they forced me to marry you, they didn't say I had to be nice to you or love you Leah. They asked me to be a husband and that is what I am"** he says and then continues, because he won't spare me tonight and he wants to dig the knife as deep as it can go. **"I fulfill my duties as a husband, I go out to the bonfires, parties and meetings with you, I come home to this house every night and I have sex with you"** He comes a little closed and lifts my chin with his finger so that I will look at him **" If sex is what you want tonight then let's go and get it done already, maybe this time you will finally end up pregnant and dad will stop pestering me with the need for an heir"** he keeps smirking and I move my face away from him because I know he is not done yet. **"He has been crazy with this need for an heir ever since Rachel refused the imprint and left for a better life and now he wants me to give him one. I told the old men I am not a miracle worker and your situation is not exactly helping"** he tells me and I feel the tears rolling down my face. When he sees this, he moves away and heads for the stairs, He looks proud and accomplished because once again he has managed to humiliate me. I turn around and walk out of the house slamming the door behind me.

I want to scream, phase and hurt him as much as he has hurt me but he is not worth it. I lift my head and noticed the moon in the sky, It's nearly 11 pm and all I can think about is that I need him, I need to talk to him, have him hold me, tell me what an asshole Jacob is and that I don't deserve this. He has become my escape, my confidant my safe haven ever since that first night that he found me in the woods crying and broken. He is a great man, someone willing to listen to me complain, cry and rant. He always offers me a safe place in his arms, his support and more than once he has shown me that he loves me and that all he wants is a chance to make me happy. I have held back for so long because as stupid as it may sound I did love Jacob. I entered this marriage with an open heart and I have remained faithful to him, thinking that one day I would be able to make him fall in love with me and that we would finally be a family. The vows we took that day were real to me and he made me believe that they were real for his too. But that was all wishful thinking, no more, he has told me a thousand times to divorce Jacob, to stay with him to give myself the opportunity to be happy. I have always thanked him for his words, his time and leave before he wakes up, but tonight I am done with this, the love I had for Jacob is dead he killed it with every word, every insult, every time that he screamed her fucking name when we were in bed and to be honest I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with him, with his tenderness, his kind words. God I want to feel wanted, loved, happy so I run to his house knowing that his door will be open just like it has been every night for the past 6 months.

It is so strange how things progressed between us, that first night I was so embarrassed to be found by him and have him comfort me when I knew he was going through his own heart break but he was kind and put his pain aside to help me. He didn't pressure me to tell him what had happened, he simply took me to his place, offered me a drink and allowed me to cry in his couch. I didn't say anything and once I was calmed enough I got up, whispered a thank you and walked towards the door. I remember him telling me that his door would always be open if I needed it. Who knew that I would be using it every night. The first few times, the routine was the same, I would show up, cry, he would sit near me, stay close and wait for me to leave. Then one night after a nasty fight and some very hurtful words from Jacob, I finally told him everything, I unloaded all the pain, frustration and anger I had. I needed someone to just listen to everything I was going through and what it was doing to me. In the middle of my sobbing and screaming I felt his arms around me and I just held on to him and kept on crying until I had no more strength. After that night instead of going straight to his couch after crossing his door I would go straight into his arms. He was still very respectful and didn't say a lot other than sometimes he would whisper soothing words while he held me. I was so grateful for his help and comfort and wanted to do something nice for him so one afternoon, I got groceries, went to his place since I knew he wasn't working and showed up to cook him lunch. That day we spoke for hours and that was the first day he expressed his opinion about my marriage and Jacob.

He has been waiting for her, his front door is unlocked and he knows she will be there tonight. He saw Jacob coming home when he was walking back from work; he could smell the stench of the spawn on him and knows that tonight he will once again break Leah's heart. He hates Jacob, he wishes he could rip him apart for the way he treats her. He wishes she would leave him and stay in his bed, in his arms forever. All of this time he has been holding back, respecting their marriage and their vows but he can't hide his feelings anymore, he has fallen in love with Leah Clearwater and tonight he will show her.

He can't believe how much things changed between him and the she wolf but Leah showed him a very different side of her when he was going through hell. When his imprint rejected him everyone left him alone, they were afraid of talking to him, he distanced himself from the pack, stopped patrolling, got a normal job in construction, stopped going to bonfires and interacting with the wolves but to his surprise Leah did not ignore him. He remembers the day she showed up at his work place and some of his work buddies started to whistle and comment on the really hot chic asking about him. He came out and found her with a few bags and death glare directed at his coworkers. He had no idea what she was doing there but after a little while, he found himself on one of the tables having lunch with her and listening to her explanation. She told him that she was not there to bother him, she simply wanted to see how he was doing and to make sure that he hadn't killed anyone. This made him laugh, they talked for a while and she told him that she knew what heartbreak was like and that she understood the need to have some distance but to always remember that he could count on her. He was blown away by this, all his supposedly close friends had left him and couldn't even be bothered to come and check on him and here was Leah Clearwater offering him some comfort and friendship. He smiled at her, thanked her for the food, visit and kinds words and let her go.

She kept checking on him and he appreciated her dedication and commitment. He heard about her wedding to Jacob and hoped that black would treat her the way a woman like her deserved to be treated and not hurt her like Sam had done in the past. Everyone was surprised when he showed up at the wedding since he had been absent on all the events of the tribe but he wanted to show her that he was there for her. She looked stunning on her wedding dress and he truly wished her the best in this adventure. He didn't stay long, he danced with her, kissed her cheek and left the reception. He didn't see her that often after that but she still said hi to him on the street, asked how he was doing and smiled whenever she saw him. Then one night when he was coming from a late night shift, he heard someone crying in the woods, the sounds were heartbreaking and he couldn't ignore it and moved towards the sound. The last thing he expected to find was Leah crumbled on the floor sobbing and trembling. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her face, he felt his heart break when he saw the pain on her face and the tears running down her face. He knew she hated to look week and vulnerable, he pulled her up and took her to his place and stayed close while she cried for hours.

He knew that Jacob was responsible for this and wanted to kill that idiot but he wanted to give her space, he told her his door would always be open when she left that night and was surprised when the next night she showed up again. Every time she showed up to his house he wanted to go and beat the living life out of Jacob Black, then one night she finally told him everything that had been happening and he felt the need to kill that asshole but instead of that, he stayed with her and offered his comfort and support. He hated seen her so broken and hurt, this was a woman who could make you tremble with one glare and this idiot had destroyed her. At first she was his friend, a fellow pack member and a woman that needed him but soon she became everything to him. He wanted to keep her, tell her to leave Jacob, show her that there were men in this world who knew how to treat an amazing woman like her. The day he confessed his feeling for her, he thought it would be the last time that he would see her but she hugged him and cried. Their relationship changed, they didn't not cross any lines because even if that idiot did not deserve it Leah was still faithful to him but he knew deep inside that her feeling from him had changed.

He catches her scent and knows she is close, gets up and goes to meet her and hopes that this time Leah will allow him to love her that way she deserves to be loved.

Leah comes running through his door straight into his arms, he can hear her sobs and feel her tears falling on his chest. He holds her tight, wrapping his arms around her body and tries to calm her down but she is broken and he knows Jacob really did a number on her tonight. **"Hey it's okay, you are safe, I got you Clearwater"** he keeps whispering, he refuses to acknowledge her married name. But instead of getting an answer from Leah he sees her lift her face from his chest and then feels her lips crash against his in a kiss that he has been craving since the first night she came to his house after a fight.

He pulls her flush against his body and deepens the kiss, pouring everything he feels in it. He doesn't want to give her time to change her mind or regret it. The kiss goes on for a few minutes even if for him it feels like years. They both take their time exploring each others mouths, this is something that they both have been craving but always denied themselves. He can feel their hearts beating erratically but that doesn't stop him from showing Leah how he feels.

They finally break apart to take some much needed air and he waits for her reaction and prays to taha aki that she won't run away from him and that this time she will stay and give him a real chance. She surprises him for the second time tonight by taking of her jacket and sitting on his couch.

He sits in front of her and listens as she tell him what happened tonight down to the last hurtful word Jacob said to her. His temper has never been the best but he has to use every ounce of self-control he has to not go and beat the living crap out of Jacob. The man goes to that thing when he has a woman like Leah as his wife; he will never understand Jacob black, the boy may be an alpha but has a long way to go before he can be a man. He watches the tears roll down her face and moves closer to wipe them away with his fingers, his other hand moves to take hers letting her know that he is here for her ,that she is not alone and that Jacob is an idiot who doesn't know how lucky he is to have her. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand and asks if he has anything to drink. He gets up, goes to his kitchen and pours her a glass of whiskey, when he returns he can see her playing with her wedding ring and finally removing it and placing it on the table in front of her. He hands her the glass and watches as she downs the whole thing. She gets up and he thinks she is going to leave like every night but he won't let her tonight, not after that kiss so he follows her to the door and to his surprise he watches as she locks his door letting him know that tonight she will stay.

He stands behind her and with his hand he pushes her hair to the side and lays an open mouthed kiss on her neck, he can feel the shiver running up and down her spine and loves the way her body reacts to his touch, he turns her around and pins her against the door, with his hands he lifts her hands and holds them above her head. His eyes search hers, he wants her to be absolutely sure because there will be no turning back for either of them, he won't let her go after this. He leans closer until their mouths are an inch apart and sharing the same breath, he asks her if she is sure about this and once she nods he kisses her with complete abandon and the passion he feels for her. Leah lets a moan escaped her throat and he matches it with a growl. She allows him the opportunity to delve inside and caress every inch of her warm mouth, every part of his body was reacting to her taste.

This was heaven for him, he could stay kissing her all night, she was addictive and he nearly lost all control when he felt her arms wrap around his neck bringing their bodies closer. He was devouring her mouth, licking, sucking biting; he had waited so long for this. Every movement was making them both burn with desire. He pulled back to look at her and smiled when he saw her flushed face and heard her rapid breathing. His wolf was crazy with desire; their female was finally here willing and ready for them. He cupped her breast through her shirt, they were the perfect size for him and this caused Leah to moan deeply and whisper his name. He loved hearing the sound of his name on her lips, it filled him and his wolf with pride knowing they were able to please their mate. He kept exploring her body with his hands; she was perfect a real alpha female wolf and he was going to show her how a woman like her deserved to be loved.

They were losing themselves in the passion they shared, it felt right and they could both feel how this was not only affecting them but their wolves' as well. Leah moved her hands to remove his shirt, she wanted no barriers between them, and she needed to feel his skin. He had always had an amazing body it came with been wolves but to her he was perfect. But he had other plans, he placed both hands on the door completely trapping her, he flicked his tongue against her lips and nuzzled her face like a wolf would do to his mate. He lean into her, kissing her jawline, throat and neck, he took his time to taste her and as a male wolf he needed to stake his claim by biting on the hollow of her neck near her pulse point.

Leah was holding his head, her fingers were gripping his hair, she was losing her mind and she kept begging him not to stop. He lowered his hands and ripped her shit from her body throwing it to the floor. He took a moment to take in her body, she was only wearing a sports bra and her jeans, her copper skin was beautiful and every curve in her body was driving him wild. He went down on his knees until his face was facing her abdomen; he kissed and licked her skin, dipping his tongue inside her belly button making Leah call out his name. He started to get up leaving a trail of kisses from her abs to the beginning of her bra. He sucked her nipples through the material making Leah throw her head back and moan out loud. His wolf was screaming at him to take her, make her his.

He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her up, when she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked them to his room and laid her down on his bed, she looked happy, flushed, pleased and it felt so right to have her in his bed where she belonged. He started to remove her jeans; he wanted her completely bare to his eyes, no material preventing him from touching what was his.

Once her jeans were on the floor, Leah sat down and moved her hands to his jeans to remove them, she wanted him, wanted to be his. They were both ready and completely focused on each other on what this night would mean to them but a the sound of a ringing phone brought them back to reality and made him groan in frustration. Leah knew who it was, Jacob had realized she wasn't at home and was calling to find out where she was before the whole tribe started to comment on her walking out and not coming home. She didn't want to go home but at the same time she knew that she couldn't do this anymore, she needed to fix her situation if she wanted something real with him. She feared he would get mad but instead he cupped her face and kissed her. **"Tonight you have given me more than I could ever ask for, I know what you are thinking, I know you that well Clearwater and I will wait for you"** he spoke softly to her and watched her smile at him, the words that came out of her mouth left him completely speechless

 **"I will ask Jacob for a divorce Paul, I want to be with you"**

 **Author's Note: Okay well there it is the first chapter, I would love to know what you think about it and if you like it or not. Comments are welcome and highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Possessive Alpha

**Chapter 2: Possessive Alpha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight Characters.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you very much for your reviews, they made me very happy and I was glad to know you liked the first chapter. I want to answer the question on of my reviewers:** **Of Swords01 asked. Is this a Paul and Leah Story or a Jacob and Leah? This is definitely a Paul and Leah Story. Okay here is it the second Chapter enjoy!**

Paul couldn't believe what he had heard, this was something he had been wanting for so long. Now he knew why his imprint with Rachel had not worked, she was not the one for him. Leah was everything he wanted in a woman and she was finally ready to be his. He kissed her again and whispered a thank you as he watched her smile with tears in her eyes. They stayed together with him holding her in his arms for a while, they wanted to forget the world existed and just spend time together but after a few hours, she had to leave it was time to end this marriage. Leah kissed his lips and cheeks before getting dressed and living with a promise of coming back as soon as she was done talking with Jacob.

Paul nodded and told her he wouldn't go to work today and would be waiting for her. He watched her go and hoped that this would be the last time she left him to go back to that asshole who didn't deserve her. He got up and went to take a shower, a few hours of sleep after that would do him good.

Leah was on her way back to the house and couldn't stop smiling, for the first time in so long she was hopeful and looking forward to a happy future with Paul. She was thinking about the exact words she would use to put an end to this marriage. She lifted her face and found Jacob sitting on the porch looking furious. He looked ready to scream at her but the eyes of their nosy neighbors stopped him. He got up opened the door and waited for her to come inside. She walked behind him, entered the house, closed the door and turned around only to find herself trapped between the doors and a very pissed off Jacob. She wouldn't show him any fear, she was Leah Clearwater damn it and he had no right to be angry. **"Where the hell were you Leah?"** He asked her through gritted teeth. **"Why do you care Jacob? Don't you there act like a concerned husband, you have never given a damn about me so cut the act and move away"** she responded and pushed him hard, she did not like to have him this close. Jacob stayed quiet for a moment and Leah could see his nose flaring and his eyes growing darker, she wondered why he was so mad and what was making him act this way. Then he grabbed her by her arms and pushed her back against the door **. "You are my damn wife Leah, mine and I want to know where the hell you were"** He asked again and Leah could see the alpha wolf lurking behind his eyes.

Leah looked at him and laughed **"So now you remember I am your wife, is a little late for that Black and let go of me before I remind you that you are not the only wolf in this house"** She said and pushed him with a little more force than before to get her point across. She did not want to give him another chance to pin her again so she moved away. She removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the couch. She pulled the wedding ring from her Jean's pocket and turned to face Jacob with a determined look on her face. He moved towards her with the intention of getting some answers but stopped and his eyes went first to the wedding ring and then to her eyes **. "Why aren't you wearing your ring Leah? What is the meaning of this?"** He asked.

She smiled and thought of Paul and finally said the words she had been rehearsing in her mind on the way here **"I am done with this marriage and with you Jacob Black. I agreed to marry you because I loved you and believed when you said this would be real and we would be happy"** She took a deep breath and continued. **"I deserve better than this Jacob, I don't want to be with a man who hates being married to me, insults me, humiliates me and considers a task to sleep with me"** she released the air she had been holding and finished what she needed to say **"I am a woman, a female wolf and I deserve to be loved and treated with respect, something that I will never have with you and quite frankly I no longer wish to. My love for you died, you killed it Jacob. There is nothing between us not even a friendship any more"** she could see he was about to start talking and she lifted her finger to shut him up **. "No this time you get to listen to me, I have put up with a lot from you but it ends today, I want a divorce Jacob, I want you out of my life for good"** She finished placing the wedding ring on his hand and walking away and going to the stairs..

Jacob was gripping the wedding ring in his hand, his knuckles were turning white. He had been furious when he didn't find Leah in the morning when he woke up in an empty bed but now he was beyond that. His scent was all over her, he didn't know if Leah had forgotten that he was a wolf and could smell another male on her specially another wolf. Paul was going to pay for laying his hands on his wife, if Leah thought he would let her go and be with Paul she was crazy. She was his damn it and he would not allow them to make him look like a damn fool in front of his father, the pack and the tribe.

He was going to be smart about this, he would keep his cool for now and change his ways. She had feelings for him, he had suspected that in the past and today with her confession she had confirmed it. That whole my Love for you is death was nothing but a lie and he was going to use that to his advantage. He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and toward their room. He heard the water running, a little too late to be washing his scent of your body Leah I already know who you have been screwing behind my back, he thought. He didn't knock the bathroom door or said anything, simply walked inside, removed his clothes and entered the shower in silence to join her.

She didn't even notice his presence, her eyes were closed while she allowed the water to bathe her and a smile was gracing her face. He wanted to punch the wall, she was thinking about that asshole probably remembering what they had done before she came home. He kept observing her, taking in every inch of her body. Leah was a beautiful woman with an amazing body, he may not love her like he loved Ness but he did desire her and would never allow Paul to have what was his. He scanned her body and couldn't hold the growl that escaped his throat when his eyes landed on the fresh mark on her neck. This caused Leah to open her eyes in surprise and try to cover her body. **"What the hell do you think you are doing Black, get the hell out of this bathroom"** She shouted.

He ignored her and moved closer until he was sharing the water with her **"Why are you covering up Leah, is not like I haven't seen, touched and kissed every part of your body. You are my wife, your body belongs to me"** he told her and cupped her neck pulling her close until her naked body was pressed against his. His wolf was reacting to the closeness of his female wet and vulnerable. He wanted to turn her around, push her body against the wall, bury himself deep inside her and sink his teeth over that damn mark erasing it and making it clear that she only belonged to one alpha wolf.

She refused his touch and pushed him away from her and got out of the shower, she went to grab a towel but he ripped it from her hands, he wanted no barriers between them. She was getting pissed, instead of acknowledging him, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find clothes but found herself pushed into the bed. When Jacob climbed the bed and try to get on top of her she kicked him with enough force to drop him to the ground and got up from the bed **. "Are you deaf or just playing stupid? I want a divorce, I am no longer going to be your wife. You don't get to touch me or have sex with me. My body does not belong to you and I sure as hell am not yours Black"** She shouted, moved away grabbed the first dress she found and locked herself in the bathroom.

Jacob was angry, she had never rejected his touch or sex with him. He wanted to make her his again damn it, assure his wolf that they had not lost their female to another lesser wolf. He got up and started to bang the bathroom door **"I will never give you a divorce Leah, we are married and that is how it will always be. So get that stupid idea out of your head and put your wedding ring back on your damn finger because you are mine until I decide otherwise"** he shouted and left the room with his clothes in his hands. He was losing his mind, he had never felt this way, so out of control, this was not supposed to happen and she was only supposed to want him. He needed her distracted, unable to leave the house so that he could take care of Paul. He moved to the living room, called his father, Sue and some of the imprints and told them Leah needed help planning their anniversary party, she may think he didn't listen to what she told him but he paid attention especially when it was about the image they had to maintain.

Jacob smiled when he got them all to agree to show up, moved to the kitchen, took a beer out of the fridge and drank it all and a second one while he waited. His guests arrived just in time and he looked up when Leah descended the stairs and was met with everyone making plans for the party. She looked beautiful in that summer dress, it hugged her body in just the right way, displaying every curve, he was not going to lose her that was simply unacceptable to him. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Her mom got up and greeted her with a hug and told her to come and help them plan everything, she turned to glare at Jacob but he smiled pulled her body against his and kissed her in front of everyone, ignoring her resistance and the pain of her biting his lips. He announced that he had somethings to take care off and was going to leave them to continue the planning without him. She wanted to punch him for touching her but he was holding her tightly and smiling at their guests so she had to settle for biting him as hard as she could. Leah wanted to scream and kick every one out of the house, she wanted to go and be with Paul but she couldn't cause a scene, she wanted to explain everything on her own terms to her family in private and also give Billy sometime to deal with the news so it wouldn't affect his health. She faked a smile and moved to the couch to listen to her mother's plans about a party that would never happen.

Jacob licked his lips savoring her taste along with the coppery taste of his own blood, grabbed his keys, opened the door and left the house. His eyes were dark, his fists kept clenching and his muscles were tight with anger. He was going to teach that damn wolf not to mess with what was his. After today Paul would never again come near his wife.

 **Author's Note: Okay there it is, I would love to hear what you think of this second chapter, comments are welcome and highly appreciated.**


End file.
